Ice age Peaches with Apples
by kperotti1
Summary: Apples is on the move to plan a date with Peaches and ask her to be his mate. But he thinks Peaches will say no to him because she doesn't know what he's up to and got so nervous. Will Peaches accpet him as his mate?


**NOTE: THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. PEACHES'S BROKEN TRUNK IS ON HOLD TIL FURTHER NOTICE. RIGHT NOW I'M NOT WRITING STORIES ON MY NOTEBOOK FOR ME TO COPY FOR FANFICTION. SORRY IF I'M KEEPING YOU WAITING. ENJOY THIS STORY AND NO NASTY COMMENTS. :) TRUE LOVE AND PEACHES'S FIRST LOVE BELONGS TO A. AND PUCAFANGIRL. **

* * *

Chapter one- Peaches has a wake up call.

It was a beauiful morning at the sancuary. Manny woke up and so did the others expect the twins and Peaches. Sounds like Peaches's still sleeping late again. Rosy said as Manny lifts her and asked, Wanna wake her up? I guess. Rosy repiled nevously. She rubbed Peaches's stomach and said, wake up sleepy head. Uh... Sorry uncle Manny. She repiled as Manny put her down as he smiled and said, That's ok Rosy. She hates it when I wake her up. Then Toby screamed as he felt the water, bumped into Manny, and bumped the tree and Peaches woke up and fell off. Apples showed up to take her to the falls as he runs to her and asked, You're all right? Yeah, I got woken up by my dad. Peaches said as she and Ellie looked at him annoyedly. Ellie told Peaches, Why don't you and Apples go to the falls? I need to talk to your father and everyone else, take Rosy to school. Awsome. Rosy cried as they left. Ellie starts yelling at Manny. Peaches and Apples giggled and said, Sounds like he's getting in trouble already.

* * *

Chapter two- At the falls.

Steffie and everyone else were talking about Peaches with Apples. Do you think Apples might ask us something? Ethan asked. He might. Katie repiled. As Peaches and Apples came by, they talked about what's going on this week. After the meeting, Steffie asked Peaches, Can you take the tree basket and get a lot of berries? Sure. Peaches repiled. As she left, Apples and the others talked as Apples said, I'm going on a date with Peaches and ask her to be my mate but I need a perfect gift for her. I know a place. Ethan said. It's got awesome crystal pendants all over. And we can find white flowers for her dress and hair. Kaite said. Let's hurry! Louis repiled as they left to get the stuff that Apples need. Peaches got back and notices they're gone. They left a note on the ground saying, Peach, went to get errands done, see you in a few. Peaches smiled as she left the falls and went to take Rosy home from school.

* * *

Chapter three- The flower island.

Steffie and the girls went to go get white flowers in case if Peaches say yes to Apples. We should get red, blue, and white flowers for her head and we should find like a wedding flower dress with white flowers and we should have come where arms are but to the point that she can stll walk. Kaite said as they started picking lot of flowers and to make the dress. As they got lots of flowers and vines, They started making her dress and red and blue head band. Ok, Hair band's done, We gotta keep going on the dress in case Peaches says yes. Steffie said. Is the boys still going to the crystal island to get a crystal pendant for her leg and her necklace? Meghan asked. Katie repiled, Yes. Let's hurry. The boys will be back soon with a crystal pendent for leg.

* * *

Chapter four- Crystal island.

Ethan, Apples and the boys got to crystal island. They looked for the perfect one for Peaches. Apples found the perfect one. I found it! Apples yelled. All right! Ethan said. Let's head back. Dummy said. You gotta get ready. They ran back and as they got back, They rushed to hide the dress and as Apples got suit up, He's ready to take Peaches out. Go get her dude! Louis yelled as Apples left for a date with Peaches.

Back at the herd, Peaches brushed her hair as she saw Apples. Hey baby. She said. Hey. Apples said as they kissed. He asked, Do you wanna go with me to dinner? Sure. I'll go get ready. Be out in a sec. She repiled as Manny and Ellie saw Apples as they walked by. Hey Apples. Manny said happily. As Apples tells them the news, They're happy with the news. Peaches came out and went to dinner. Be careful! Manny yelled. Manny, relax. Ellie told him. As she told him, Diego, Toby, and Shira and Elisa are hunting and The sloths went to visit Dodger and Niamh and their son.

* * *

Chapter five- The date.

As Apples and Peaches went to a place to eat. They started talking for hours about how they met and good old days and time they had. As they ate dinner and done eating dinner. They went to see the waterfall and traveled under the waterfall and laughed together and also running and racing each other. By the time, They got to the falls, Apples started talking as he said, Peaches, I love you more than anything else in teh world, and you're the most prettiest, awesome, smart, funable and beautiful remale mammoth ever. Peaches said, And you're the most hamdsomest, cutest mammoth ever. Apples bowed down as he takes Peaches's trunk and takes out a silver crystal pendant ring and place it on her trunk and asked, Peaches, will you be my mate? OMG! Apples! Yes! OF course I will! Peaches cried as they hugged and tears came out of their eyes.

* * *

Chapter six- The wedding shall take place

After she said yes, Their friends came out and cheered. Hey Peach. We got something for you. Steffie said as Katie bring the white dress out. It's beautiful. Peaches said as she smiled. The wedding shall take place in three days. Apples announed. I must let my family know about this! Peaches said happily as she ran home and waved at her friends.

As she got home, Manny was waiting for her. So how did it go? He asked. Look at my trunk. She said as she showed a silver crystal pendent on her trunk. You got engaged! You're getting married! Manny gasped he he's surpried. Yep. The wedding's gonna take place in three days. Peaches said as Manny repiled, Come here you. They hugged as Manny said, By the time you're married, We'll here for you always. Peaches smiled as she said, Apples and I are never leaving the herd, we're staying here and you and everyone will see my kids. Manny smiled as they hugged and said, Gald to hear that.

* * *

**WELL. PEACHES'S GOT ENGAGED.**

**MANNY'S NOT EVEN OVERPROTECTIVE. COURSE ELLIE HAD WORDS ABOUT THE PEACEHS WAKE UP CALL**

**HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**MY NEXT STORY WILL BE ICE AGE KIDNAPPED. :) **


End file.
